The present invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to an attached lid container with bag retention feature.
In hospital surgical rooms, medical waste containers are often attached lid containers. The containers include a base wall, a pair of opposed side walls, and a pair of opposed end walls extending up from the periphery of the base wall. Lids are attached to the upper edge of the side walls by hinges, and the opposite ends of the lids interlock with one another to selectively close the container. During use, a plastic bag is placed in the container with the upper edge of the bag folded back outwardly over the upper periphery of the open container. As a result, the plastic bag is held in place over the hinge attaching the lids to the upper edge of the side walls. If the lids are closed, the bag is knocked into the interior of the container and is not properly positioned if the lids are reopened.